Mine
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: Bersiap-siaplah menerima kematianmu, bukan hanya kematian yang akan kau terima tapi rasa sakit sebelum kematianlah yang akan kau rasakan terlebih dahulu...YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Mine**

**Author : Metha**

**Cast : DBSK Member, Other Cast**

**Genre : Mistery, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**

**Warning : No plagiat, No Bashing, Typos, Bad writting, This story is mine, Don't like Don't read.**

**Happy Reading !**

Suasana kantin disekolah Toho High School begitu ramai siang ini, bagaimana tidak jika sekarang adalah waktunya siswa dan siswi untuk beristirahat dari penatnya mata pelajaran yang mengisi otak mereka setiap hari .

Disalah satu sudut kantin seorang namja cantik bermata bulat bernama Kim Jaejoong sedang menatap tajam pemandangan didepannya, pemandangan seorang namja tampan bermata musang bernama Jung yunho sedang duduk berdua bersama seorang yeoja bernama Tiffany Hwang. Tampaknya mereka berdua cukup akrab dengan sang yeoja yang terlihat malu-malu dalam rangkulan sang namja tampan.

" Jae hyung' seseorang menyapa Jaejoong da itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

" waeyo Suie" tanyanya.

"kenapa kau menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu hyung"

"tanpa aku beri tahupun kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan Suie" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar.

"omoooo hyung, jangan bilang kau akan-"

" sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi" ucapan junsu sahabat Jejoong terhenti begitu saja ketika diintrupsi oleh Jaejoong, sedangkan sang pelaku sudah berjalan menuju kelas.

"BOOJAE" teriak Yunho darii ambang pintu kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya bersama Jaejoong.

Suasana kelas sedang sepi dan hanya ada Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin karena guru yang mengajar tidak dapat mengajar seperti biasa sehingga membuat siswa dan siswi lainnya memilih untuk keluar.

"wae Yunnie ah"

" aku senang sekali hari ini Boo, kau tahu kenapa"

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

" Tiffany menerimaku menjadi namjachingunya dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia" ujar Yunho dengan mata berbinar.

"Jinja" tanya Jejoong memastikan

"Ne, bagaimana menurutmu Boo?" tanya Yunho pada sahabatnya itu.

" aku hanya bisa mendukungmu Yunnie dan melihat kau sebahagia ini aku jadi ikut bahagia juga" ujar Jaejoong

" Gomawo ne Boo" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan dibalas Jaejoong dengan tak kalah erat

" Ne cheonma" jawabnya sembari menyeringai, Yoochun dan Changmin yang melihat seringai Jaejoong mengeutkan dahi mereka tak mengerti. Sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas

' ya tuhan semoga Jae hyung tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak' batinnya dalam hati.

Jejoong POV

Aku hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kamarku mendsengar cerita Yunho tadi ketika dikelas, sepertinya dia sangat antusias ketika Tiffany menerima cintanya. Aku memegang dadaku dan rasanya sangat sakit, yah aku memang mencintai Yunho sahabatku sendiri sejak kami masih kelas 1 tapi aku tahu Yunho adalah lelaki normal tidak sepertiku yang menyukai sesama jenis. Tidak ada yang tahu kenyataan tersebut termasuk Yoochun dan Changmin kecuali Junsu, dia tahu semuanya tentang diriku karena dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan sehingga membuat orangtua Junsu merawatku dan Junsu, sekarang orangtua Junsu tinggal di Busan sedangkan kami tinggal diSeoul dan menempati rumah yang diberikan oleh appa Junsu yang juga adalah Appaku karena mereka yang menyuruhku menganngap mereka orangtuaku sendiri dan aku tentu tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunanya.

"masuk" serunya.

"Hyung" panggil Junsu

"hm" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan Gumaman.

"apa benar Yunho hyung berpacaran dengan Tiffany" tanya junsu memastikan.

"bukakah kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri dikelas tadi Suie"

"aku hanya memastikannya saja hyung, lalu bagaimana denganmu" tanya Junsu lagi

"aku? Wae?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

"bukankah kau mencintainya hyung, tidakkah kau sakit hati mengetahui itu semua?"

" lalu aku harus bagaimana suie" tanya Jejoong balik.

" seharusnya kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu hyung, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sakit hati karena kenyataan bahwa Yunho hyung dan Tiffani sudah berpacaran" ujar Junsu

"apa kau pikir aku namja yang lemah Suie, namja yang akan menangis karena orang yang dicintainya berpacaran dengan orang lain" Jaejoong menjawab dengan sengit.

" bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja sebaiknya kau jujur tentang perasaanmu padanya"

"sudahlah Suie,aku sudah punya rencana untuk itu dan ini adalah urusanku dan jangan pernah mencampurinya"

" bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusanmu hyung, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan apapun yang kau rencanakan itu sangat tidak baik dan akan membuat Yunho hyung terluka. Lalu bagaimana jika Yunho hyung, Umma dan Appa mengetahiu nya, mereka pasti akan kecewa padamu"

"mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya jika kau tidak pernah menceritakannya" tegas Jaejoong.

"Hyung' lirih Junsu

"sudahlah aku ingin beristirahat, jadi kembalilah kekamarmu dan jangan ganggu aku".

.

.

.

Author POV

Malam harinya seorang Yeoja keluar dari sebuah Supermarket, karena jarak rumah dan Supermarketnya tidak jauh maka dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tiffany- yeoja tersebut terus berjalan hingga melewati sebuah gang yang lumayan sepi dan tanpa disadarinya seseorang berbaju serba hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala sedang mengintainya.

Tiffany hanya terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba

Greppp

"huwaaaa siapa kau, lepaskan aku" teriak Tiffany.

Orang tersebut terus menariknya dan menghempaskannya kedinding kemudian mencengkram lehernya.

"Bersiap-siaplah menerima kematianmu, bukan hanya kematian yang akan kau terima tapi rasa sakit sebelum kematianlah yang akan kau rasakan terlebih dahulu" bisk orang tersebut, Tiffany yang mendengar itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"siapa kau" tanya tiffany sekali lagi.

Bugh

Srekk

"arrrghhh"

Bukannya menjawab tetapi orang itu malah meninju perutTtiffany dan menghempaskannya ketanah.

"tolong lepaskan aku, kumohon" mohon Tiffany.

"tidak akan pernah"

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Sreeet

Sreet

Sreet

Lagi-lagi orang tersebut meninju tubuh Tiffany dan menyayat sekujur tubuhnya dengan pisau yang dibawanya. Tiffany yang sudah lelah dan kehabisna darah hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya. Dan setelah puas dengan kegiatannya orang tersebut melanjutkannya dengan

JLEBB

Menusukkan pisau sedalam-dalamnya keperut Tiffany membuat darah keluar dari mulutnya, orang tersebut membuka topengnya dan betapa terkejutnya Tiffany melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

"KAU" teriaknya shock tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan kemudian

JLEBB

Sekali lagi orang tersebut menusuk Tiffany, setelah itu dapat dipastikan malaikat kematian telah datang menjemputnya.

"Heh, inilah akibatnya jika kau mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku" ucap orang tersebut sambil menyeringai puas dan pergi meninggalkan tempat dia mengeksekusi Tiffany.

**END or TBC**

Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepada penggemar Tiffany kalau disini dia dibunuh tapi aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa, hanya mengembangkan imajinasiku saja.

Gimana apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang membunuh Tiffany?

Buat yang baca review ne jika respon kalian baik akan dilanjut dan jika tidak akna di END sampai sini aja.

Oh ya bagi yang ingin kenal sama saya bisa add d fb : Metha Sari dan Twitter : Ryeosomnia. Kalian juga bisa mengunjungi blog saya di .com dan tolong tinggalkan jejak ne.

**Gomawo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Mine II**

**Author : Metha Sari**

**Cast : DBSK Member, Other Cast**

**Genre : Mistery, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**

**Warning : No plagiat, No Bashing, Typos, Bad writting, This story is mine, Don't like Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka, seperti biasa ketika sampai dikelas Junsu langsung menuju bangkunya sedangkan Jaejoong memilih menghampiri bangku Yoochun dan Changmin terlebih dahulu yang berada di depan Junsu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya melihat Yoochun dan Changmin sedang berbisik-bisik."Kenapa kalian berbisk seperti itu." tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"_Hyung_ apa kau tahu kabar mengenai Tiffany?" bukannya menjawab Yoochun balik bertanya kepada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Wae_? Ada apa dengan Tiffany?"

"Begini Hyung, tadi pagi ada kabar kalau Tiffany ditemukan tewas di gang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Menurut saksi yang menemukan mayatnya, kemungkinan Tiffany dirampok kemudian dibunuh" jelas Changmin.

"Tapi Min, menurut keterangan barang Tiffany tidak ada yag yakin pasti ada motif lain yang menyebabkan Tiffany dibunuh." Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya tentang hasil analisisnya.

"Sudahlah... apa Yunho sudah tahu tentang ini?"

"Entahlah _Hyung_ mungkin sudah, aku yakin pasti Yunho _Hyung_ sangat sedih" Changmin berkata dengan wajah sedih dan diikuti oleh Yoochun, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menyeringai puas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"_Hyung_ apa kau melihat Jae _hyung_ menyeringai?" tanya Changmin pada Yoochun.

"Aku melihatnya Min _ah_, kurasa akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat selalu menyeringai." balas Yoochun.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berada diatap sekolah, Jaejoong tahu jika sekarang Yunho sedang terpukul atas kematian _Yeojachingu_nya.

"_Boo_..." panggil Yunho

"_Ne_ Yunnie?"

"Apa kau tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

"_Ne_ pasti sangat sakit dan terpukul."

"Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang _Boo_, aku sangat mencintai Fanny tapi dia pergi meninggalkanku. Padahal baru satu hari kami menjadi sepasang kekasih." lirih Yunho.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis Yunnie, aku ada disini untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahmu." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan menenangkannya.

"Disini sakit Boo, sangat sakit..." Yunho memukul dadanya, "Dan aku berjanji jika aku akan menemukan pembunuh Fanny dan membunuhnya." ucap Yunho, tidak tahukah kau Jung Yunho jika sekarang keberadaan sang pembunuh begitu dekat denganmu.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengetahiunya Yunnie, tidak akan pernah..." batin Jaejoong.

.

.

Tiga orang _namja_ sedang duduk dibangku kantin dan memakan pesanan mereka, seorang _namja_ tinggi bernama Changmin memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan itu membuat Junsu dan Yoochun menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang begitu besar.

"Junsu ah..." panggil Yoochun

"Hm..." dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Junsu

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau tahu jika tingkah Jae _hyung_ agak aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Maksudmu?" taya Junsu

"_Yah_ Jae _hyung_ sering sekali menyeringai dan itu membuatku takut."

"Be... benarkah?" entah kenapa Junsu menjadi gugup ditanya seperti itu oleh Yoochun.

"_Ne_ dan kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu Su? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari aku, Changmin dan Yunho _hyung_?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa dan aku juga tidak tahu mengenai kenapa Jae _hyung_ menjadi aneh walaupun kami tinggal satu rumah." jawab Junsu.

"Benarkah kau tidak tahu apa-apa" Yoochun masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Junsu.

"Ah _ne_..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Junsu hanya dapat menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

.

.

**At Kim's House**

Usai makan malam Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang duduk santai diruang TV dan menonton acara kesukaan mereka yang disiarkan setiap malam.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya Junsu.

"Apa maksudmu Suie? Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti menyakiti orang-orang yang mendekati Yunho hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" tanya Jaejoong

"DEMI TUHAN HYUNG, KAU HARUS BERHENTI MELAKUKAN ITU!" teriak Junsu.

"Dan jawabanku akan tetap sama." Jaejoong berkata dengan santai.

"_Waehyung_?"

"Karena Yunho hanya milikku dan tidak akan aku biarkan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu memilikinya, _He is Mine_." tegas Jaejoong dan setelah itu Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak berita kematian Tiffany, semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasa, begitupun dengan Yunho. Dia tak lagi merasa sedih karena kehadiran Jaejoong yang selalu memberinya semangat dan entah kenapa Yunho selalu berdebar ketika berada didekat Jaejoong, debaran yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan pada Tiffany tapi sekarang lebih menggila. Yunho berusaha meyakinkan jika itu adalah perasaan biasa yang dirasakannnya pada orang sebaik jaejoong.

Ketika sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Yunho dan itu membuat orang tersebut jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Auh _appo_." rintih orang tersebut.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho.

"_Ne gwaencha_..." perkataan orang itu terputus melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, "YUNNIE _HYUNG_..." teriaknya, Yunho juga tak kalah kaget melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"Karam _ah_?"

"_Ne Hyung, Hyung bogoshipo..._" Karam langsung memeluk Yunho dan beitupun Yunho yang membalas pelukan Karam.

"_Nado bogoshipo_ Karam _ah_, ah apa kau bersekolah disini dan bagaimana kabar _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Mereka baik-baik saja _Hyung,_ aku akan bersekolah disini mulai hari ini, tapi bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah, _Hyung_?" pinta Karam dengan _puppyeyes_nya yang sulit untuk ditolak Yunho..

"_Ne_ mari _Hyung_ antar" jawab Yunho sembari merangkul Karam, merekapun pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Tak jauh dari sana, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat melihat adegan pelukan yang dilakukan Yunho dan _namja_ yang diakuinya manis itu. Matanya menatap tajam kepergian mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Giliranmu akan tiba _namja_ brengsek!" umpatnya seraya pergi dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

.

.

**TBC or END**

.

.

Mian pendek tapi sebenarnya itu disengaja...hehehe

Dan yang nebak itu Jaemma jawabannya benar, Jaemma psiko hanya untuk Yunnpa

Dan terima kasih buat yang review sm yg memfavorit dan follows, untuk yang memberi kritik kemarin gomawo ne,

Sudah tahukan siapa korban selanjutnya?

Lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung respon dari kalian

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title : Mine III**_

_**Author : Metha Sari**_

_**Cast : DBSK Member, Other Cast**_

_**Genre : Mistery, Romance**_

_**Betta Reader : NaraYuuki**_

_**Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**_

_**Warning : No plagiat, No Bashing, Typos, Bad writting, This story is mine, Don't like Don't read.**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian

Jaejoong POV

Sudah satu bulan namja bernama Karam itu pindah ke sekolah ini dan sudah satu bulan juga Yunho seolah tidak peduli lagi padaku, kalau dulu aku yang selalu menemaninya ketika berada di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat tapi sekarang Karam berengsek itu yang menemaninya. Belum selesai urusanku dengan namja itu, sekarang bertambah lagi pengganggu di sekelilingku.

Seminggu setelah kepindahan Karam yang mengambil seluruh perhatian Yunho dariku, seorang yeoja bernama Go Ahra juga datang ke dalam kehidupan Yunho. Yeoja yang mengaku sebagai mantan kekasih Yunho itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun Yunho pergi, walau tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Yunho karena dia terlalu sibuk bersama karam tapi itu sungguh menggangguku.

Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk memantau yeoja plastik itu, sementara itu aku akan menghabisimu Karam. Secepatnya aku akan mengenyahkan mu dari hadapan Yunho-Ku.

Author POV

TAP  
TAP

Ketika sedang berjalan bersama Karam, Yunho melihat jaejoong tidak jauh dari mereka dan memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"JAEJOONG" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh da menghampiri Yunho yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Wae" sahutnya dengan nada datar

Yunho yang mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong yang tidak seperti biasanya merasa bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, sepertinya sebulan tidak bersama membuat Jaejoong berubah.

" Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nya pada Jaejoong

"Hem" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong

" Sebenarnya kau kenapa Jae, aku merasa kau berubah padaku"

Jaejoong hanya diam sembari melirik Karam yang berada disamping Yunho dan Karam yang merasa diperhatikan menunduk ketakutan, entah kenapa tatapan Jaejoong seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu tuan Jung" sinis Jaejoong, " Ah aku lupa, sekarang kau sudah bertemu kembali dengan orang yang kau sebut sebagai cinta pertamamu sewaktu kecil itu jadi wajar saja kau berubah dan melupakanku" Jaejoong memandang tajam Karam dan Yunho bergantian.

Yah, Karam sebenarnya adalah tetangga Yunho ketika mereka kecil namun Karam dan keluarganya pindah ke jepang, Yunho dan Karam sangat dekat. Yunho selalu melindungi Karam dan menjaganya, dia begitu menyayangi Karam begitupun juga Karam namun sebenarnya Yunho tidak hanya menyayangi Karam tapi juga mencintainya sebagai seorang namja.

Jaejoong yang mengetahui hal itu awalnya terkejut tidak percaya, bukan karena Karam cinta pertama Yunho. Namun karena Yunho ternyata juga sama sepertinya, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong mersa sakit hati mengetahui kenyataan kalau karam tetaplah pernah menjadi cinta pertama Yunho.

"Jae aku..."

" Nikmati saja kebersamaan kalia selagi kalian bisa" setelah berkata seperti itu Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Karam yang berdiri membatu di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan Yunho dan Karam, Jaejoong langsung berlari ketoilet. Tak di perdulikannya siswa lain yang mentapnya dengan heran

BRAKKK

Dia menutup pintu toilet dengan kuat dan segera berdiri di depan cermin, memandang cermin dengan tatapan marah. Nafasnya menderu menahan emosi dan matanya memerah menahan tangis, dia memukul-mukul dadanya berusaha menghilangkan sesak dan sakit yang dirasakannya sekaligus mencoba untuk tetap kuat. Namun pada akhirnya Jaejoong tetaplah manusia biasa yang memiliki sisi kelemahan dan sisi rapuhnya walau sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk menahan semua sesak yang melandanya.

"Hiks hiks" Jaejongpun jhuga tak mampu menhan tangisnya "WAE YUNHO WAE?" dia berteriak meluapkan segala emosinya.

"ARRRGHHHH AKU MEMBENCIMU YUNHO, AKU MEMBENCIMU YANG SEOLAH TIDAK PERDULI PADAKU...hiks hiks hiks" Jaejoong terduduk dilantai sembari terisak dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya seolah dapat merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan olehnya.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, seorang namja tinggi yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dari luar megurungkan niatnya untuk masuk setelah mengetahui siapa yang telah berteriak.

"Jae hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seolah hatiku sakit mendengar semua teriakanmu itu" lirihnya dan namja tinggi itu segera pergi meninggalkan toilet.

Junsu POV

"Hah" aku hanya dapat menghela nafasku, kulirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Jae hyung belum juga pulang ke rumah sejak dari sekolah. "Umma Appa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Jae hyung telah berubah, dia bukan lagi Jae hyung yang polos dan penuh dengan perhatian tapi sekarag dia telah berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan" lirihku, andai Umma dan Appa ada disini pasti mereka dapat menasihati Jae hyung.

Aku tahu walaupun Jae hyung bukalah anak kandung Umma dan Appa, tapi mereka menyayangi Jae hyung sama seperti mereka menyayangiku, merawat Jae hyung sama seperti mereka merawatku dan mencintai Jae hyung sama seperti mereka mencintaiku. Sekarang Jae hyungku sudah bukan Jae hyung yang dulu lagi, walau aku tahu masih tersisa sisi rapuh dari seorang Jaejoong tapi sekarang dia merupakan titisan iblis yang dapat membunuh seseorang kapan saja.

Tapi untuk satu bulan ini saku merasa sedikit tenang karena Jae hyung baik-baik saja, atau dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Entahlah, aku harap semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Jajeoong berdiri didepan pintu aparteman yang kelihatannya mewah, dia sudah berganti pakaian karena memang dia membawa baju ganti dari rumah sebelum berangkat sekolah, seringai terpatri diwajahnya. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan olehnya tapi pasti sesuatu akan terjadi kepada pemilik aparteman itu.

Tok

Tok

Dia mengatuk pintu dan setelah itu pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja manis yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Annyeong Karam shi" ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengerikan

"Jae...Jaeoong shi, ada apa kesini dan dari mana ka...kau tahu apartemenku" jawab Karam dengan gugup.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mempersilahkan tamu mu ini untuk masuk karam shi?

"Ah ne, silahkan masuk" merekapun berjalan menuju sofa dan Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"gomawo" ucap Jaejoong

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuat minum" Karam meninggalkan jaejoong menuju

Jaejoong menyusul karam ke dapur dan berdiri dibelakangnya, seketika Karam membalikkan badan

Prannng

Gelas yang dipegang Karam terjatuh karena terkejut dengan keberadaan jaejoong dibelakangnya.

" Jaejoong shi kau mengagetkanku dan OMMO ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat mengerikan?" tanya karam yang mulai ketakutan meliht tatapan tajan Jaejoong dan seringai Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut seperti itu karam shi?" tanya Jaejoong dan Karam yang ketakutanpun menghindari Jaejoong. Namun sayang, dirinya terjebak antara Jaejoong dan dinding yang berada di belakangnya.

"To...tolong Jaejoong shi jangan sakiti aku, katakan apa maumu"

" Kau ingin tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne"

"Baiklah, yang aku inginkan adalah kematianmu Karam shi"

"Arrrgh" jerit Karam ketika Jaejoong melukai wajahnya dengan pisau.

"Wajah ini yang membuat Yunho menjauhiku dan mata ini yang selalu menggoda Yunho-KU" ujar Jaejoong

Bugh

"Arrrg appo...hiks hiks" Karam terisak saat Jaejoong meninju matanya.

"Haha menagislah Karam shi, menagislah sepuasmu...hahaha" tawa Jaejoong

"Hiks ampun hiks jangan sakiti aku, kumohon Jaejoonhg shi. Aku janji tidak akan mendekati Yunnie hyung" mohon Karam.

"Sudah terlambat Karam shi, dan tadi kau memanggil Yunho dengan Yunnie ne?" tanya Jaejoong mengerikan.

"Hiks hiks" hanya isakkan karam yang terdengar.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya dengan panggilan Yunnie bukan kau"

Duagh

Duagh

Srettt

"ARRRG hentikan, ku mohon hentikan" jerit Karam merasaka sakit ditubuhnnya dan rambutnya yang dijambak oleh Jaejoong

"Tidak akan pernah dan terimalah kesakitan ini Karam shi, lalu hadapilah malaikat kematianmu"

Duagh

Duagh

Duagh

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Jaejoong membenturkan kepala Karam ketembok dan menusuk dada Karam dengan membabi buta

"ak...aku mem...ben..cimu Jae...joong" dan setelah berkata seperti itu Karam langsung kehilangan kesadarannya dan bisa dipastikan kehilangan kesadaran yang dimaksud bukanlah pingsan melainkan sudah meninggal .

"Aku lebih membencimu"balas Jaejoong.

Merasa belum puas dengan tindakannya Jaejoong kembali menyayat wajah karam denga pisau yang dibawanya walaupun aram sudah meninggal.

Sretttt

Srettt

Srett

Duaghh

Duagh

Duagh

Jlebb

Jlebb

Jlebb

Lagi, setelah menyayat wajah Karam. Jaejoong membenturkan kepala karam kelantai dan menginjaknya hingga bau anyir darah langsung masuk indra penciumannya. Setelah itu Jaejoongpun kembali menusuk dada Karam hingga berkali-kali sampai dia puas.

Jaejoong segera pergi dari apartmen Karam setelah dia membersihkan dirinya dan membereskan semuanya agar tidak ada sidik jarinya yang tertinggal. Setelah keluar dari gedung apartmen Karam, jaejoong langsung tersenyum puas.

"Satu gangguan sudah disingkirkan dan tinggal satu lagi" seringainya.

TBC or END

Bagaimana chapter ini, kurang memuaskan kah?

Chapter ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk **NaraYuuki **eonni

Untuk yang Review di chap 2 kmren gomawo ne atas reviewnya

Mian kalau banyak typo ne...

**Gomawo **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title : Mine IV**_

_**Author : Metha Sari**_

_**Cast : DBSK Member, Other Cast**_

_**Genre : Mistery, Romance**_

_**Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**_

_**Warning : No plagiat, No Bashing, Typos, Bad writting, This story is mine, Don't like Don't read.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Author POV

Yunho meringkuk dikamar apartementnya, hidupnya terasa dipermainkan oleh takdir. Entah kenapa, Yunho merasa orang-orang terdekatnya selalu meninggalkannya dengan cara yang tragis. Tiffany kekasihnya dan Karam adik kecilnya yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Yunho merasa kesepian, dia membenci kesendiriannya. Bayangan wajah Jaejoong melintas dipikirannya, ya hanya Jaejoong yang mampu mengatasi segala gundahny dan hanya Jaejoong pula yang mampu mengerti dirinya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong seperti membenci dirinya, haruskah dia menemui Jaejoong dan menanyakan nya kepada _namja_ cantik itu dan mengatakan padanya kalau Yunho membutuhkannya. Haruskah?

Sementara itu...

Jaejoong berdiri dibawah shower kamar mandinya, tak dipedulikannya seluruh pakainnya yang basah. Jaejoong hanya ingin membersihkan tubuhnya, dia merasa muak dengan hidupnya. Jaejong merasa dia adalah orang brengsek bahkan lebih brengsek dari bajingan sekalipun, masih terngiang dikepalanya suara jerit kesakitan orang yang menjadi korbannya. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti seorang _Psychopat._

Dipandanginya tangannya yang telah membunuh dengan sadis dan kejam, dipandanginya tubuhnya yang sering bermandikan darah.

Bukkkk

Dipukulnya dinding kamar mandi dengan kepalan tangannya, nafasnya menderu mengingat alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini. Yunho, ya Yunho adalah alasan dia menjadi egois dan kejam.

"Andai kau bisa mengerti hatiku, tak akan ku lakukan semua ini" lirihnya, "Andai kau dapat menyelami dan memahami arti dari tatapanku, mungkin aku tak akan seegois ini".

Jaejoong jatuh merosot kelantai dan kemudian dia memeluk kedua kakinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Bagaimana caranya dia mengakhiri semua ini. Atau haruskah dia mengakuinya. Haruskah?

At School

Jejoong berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang sepi, ini terlalu pagi untuk datang kesekolah tapi Jaejoong tidak memperdulikannya.

Sreeet

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya dan menyudutkannya kedinding. Mengurung tubuhnya agar tidak dapat melarikan diri.

"Boo"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap orang yang dikenalinya, orang yang dicintainya sekaligus orang yang membuatny menjadi orang paling egois.

Yunho POV

Ketika sedang berjalan dikoridor, kulihat Jaejoong sendirian dan akupun menyembunyikan tubuhku dibalik tembok.

Sreet

Kutarik tangannya ketika dia sudah melintas ditempatku, ku kurung tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan ku agar dia tidak dapat berontak dan melarikan diri.

"Boo" panggilku dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku.

Ah sial, kenapa dada ini bergemuruh dan detakkan jantung ku terasa semakin cepat. Selalu seperti ini ketika aku berhadapan dengannya.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya datar.

"Hah" aku menghembuskan nafas pelan,"Katakan, katakan padaku kenapa kau seperti ini Boo?" tanyaku.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti" ucapnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura seolah kau tidak mengerti Jae" aku mencoba untuk tidak membentaknya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan Yun"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang aku tanya kenapa kau menghindariku Jae dan apa salahku?" tanyaku padanya.

"_Mwo,_ hahaha" aku mengernyitkan keningku mendengarnya tertawa, apa ada yag lucu dari pertanyaanku.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" rasanya kesabaranku sudah hampir habis.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu Yun, kenapa kau menghindariku satu bulan ini bahkan seolah kau menganggapku tidak pernah ada dalam jangkauanmu Yun, kenapa?" tanyanya padaku

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, tidak sama sekali" ucapku

"Bohong, kau menghindariku, mengabaikanku. Kau melakukan itu sejak kedatangan Karam, kau jadi seperti itu karena _namja_ brengsek itukan Yun. Kau lebih peduli padanya, beruntung dia sudah mati"

"CUKUP JAE, jangan pernah mengatakan Karam _namja_ brengsek" bentakku padanya dan aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Hiks... kau...hiks bahkan tidak pernah membentakku sebelumnya Yun...hiks hiks"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya menangis, ya tuhan rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Sungguh aku benar-benar kecewa pada diriku sendiri, dia menangis karenaku.

"Sttt uljimma Boo, mian karena aku sudah membentakmu" kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat pas didalam dekapanku.

"Hiks, kau jahat Yun, kenapa kau membentakku" tanyanya

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa mendengarmu menyumpahi orang lain Boo, aku hanya terbiasa padamu yang polos, lembut dan aku juga terbiasa dengan senyumu." Aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya.

Sesaat kami terdiam masih dengannya yang berada dalam pelukanku, aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku karena aku telah menyadari satu hal. Aku telah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong dan aku mencintainya.

"Mian Jae jika aku menghindarimu satu bulan ini, bukan maksudku seperti itu tapi semua itu karena aku benar-benar ingin memastikan perasaanku dan beruntunglah Karam datang sehingga aku mempunyai alasan untuk menghindarimu" lirihku dalam hati dan ku eratkan pelukanku ditubuhnya.

Author POV

"Yoochun hyung" panggil Changmin pada Yoochun

"Ne" jawab Yoochun seakan tak peduli

"Dua hari yang lalu aku mendengar Jajoong hyung menagis ditoilet sekolah" ucap Changmin.

"_Jinjja_? Kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Yoochun

"_Molla_, tapi entah kenapa mendengarnya menangis membuatku merasa sakit. Seolah-olah aku ikut merasakan kalau Jae hyung sebenarnya terluka" jawab Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya kepada Junsu?" usul Yoochun

"Percuma hyung, Junsu hyung tidak akan mengatakannya pada kita" jawab Changmin

"Kau benar Min" Yoochun membenarkan ucapan Changmin

"Hah" mereka menghela nafas bersama,

"Kalau begitu aku harus mencari tahu, karena pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong hyung" batin Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YUNHO" panggil seorang yeoja kepada Yunho ketika melihat Yunho bersama Jaejoong

"Ahra, ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Ahra menghampirinya

"Yunho ah, _Bogoshipo_" Ahra langsung memeluk Yunho, sementara Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya tidak suka.

"Ahra lepaskan" Yunho melepaskan Ahra yang memeluknya

"Yunho, _Wae_? Bukankah dulu kita sering melakukannya?" tanya Ahra sok polos

"Kita sudah putus Ahra, dan tidak seharusnya kau pindah kesekolah ini untuk menemuiku"

"Aku sengaja pindah kesini untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita Yun, aku ingin kau kembali padaku" Ahra menjawab lirih.

"Percuma Ahra, kau sudah terlambat" ucap Yunho datar.

"Wae, apa karena _namja_ ini?" tunjuk Ahra pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan membawa Jaejoong dalam masalah ini, ayo Jae kita pergi" ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong, tapi sebelum Jaejoong pergi Ahra menarik tangannya.

"Jauhi Yunho atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" bisik Ahra pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Ahra hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab, dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Ahra dan menyusul Yunho yang sedang menunggunya. Ayolah nona Go, harusnya kau yang sadar jika sebenarnya kau melibatkan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya karena telah berani mengancam seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**TBC**

**Mian dichapter ini tidak ada adegan Jaemma Psycho dan kurang memuaskan.**

**Chapter ini aku sengaja memberi kalian YunJae momentnya tapi siapa yang tahu dengan chap depan.#smirk**

**Gomawo bagi yang sudah review dan menyempatkan membaca ff abal-abal ini**

**Gomawo #bow**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title : Mine V**_

_**Author : Metha Sari **_

_**Cast : YunJae, Others and Park Hyun Bin (NaraYuuki)**_

_**Genre : Mistery, Romance**_

_**Rated : T **_

_**Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik Author **_

_**Warning : **__**Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Metha, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Metha masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin hari kian membaik, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak takut dan tidak terpengaruh oleh ancaman Ahra. Walaupun begitu status hubungan mereka tetaplah sebagai sahabat, sementara Ahra yang melihat kedekatan YunJae semakin geram saja karena ucapannya tempo hari diabaikan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, awas saja kau. Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Yunho ku" geram Ahra sembari mengepalkan tangannya penuh kemarahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak

Tak

Tak

Suara pisau Jaejoong memecah keheningan dikediaman Jaejoong dan Junsu pagi ini, seperti biasanya Jaejoong sedang memasak untuk sarapannya dan Junsu. Hingga...

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, Jaejoong yang merasa kegiatan memasaknya terganggu segera menyuruh Junsu membukakan pintu.

"Suie, tolong buka pintunya" seru Jaejoong

"_Ne_" jawab Junsu yang sedari tadi berbaring disofa dan melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah pintu.

Cklek

"_HYUUUUUNG_" Junsu tiba-tiba berteriak dan Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan Junsu langsung menuju ke depan.

"_Wae_ Suei" tanyanya

"_Hyung_ i...itu" tunjuk Junsu terbata sembari menunjuk kotak yang membuatnya berteriak ketakutan.

Jaejoong segera mengambil kotak tersebut da n betapa terkejutnya dia melihat isi dari kotak yang telah berada ditangannya itu, bagaimana tidak jika didalam kotak tersebut mereka menemukan bagkai kelinci yang berlumuran darah dan sebuah kertas yang juga ditulisi dengan darah.

_**Kim Jaejoong...**_

_**Waktu mu akan segera tiba**_

_**Menyerahlah atau keluargamu MATI**_

Jaejoong mengerti kenapa Junsu berteriak seperti tadi, mungkin Junsu ketakutan membaca kertas yang berisikan ancaman itu. Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya dan dia menemukan sebuah mobil _lamborgini_ merah terparkir denga jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat namun tak juga jauh dari rumahnya.

Jaejoong mengertakkan giginya dan meremas kertas itu, bagaimana tidak kalau pemilik mobil itu adalah Ahra yang selalu meneror nya. Jaejoong tidak akan lagi tinggal diam jika keluarga nya harus ikut terseret ke dalam masalahnya.

'Mati kau Go Ahra' desisnya dalam hati.

"_Hyung, Ottoke_?" tanya Junsu.

"Tenanglah Suie, ini hanya kerjaan orang yang iseng saja. Sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam" mereka pun masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu.

Sementara itu...

Go Ahra, pelaku teror itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat pintu rumah Jaejoong yang tertutup setelah pemiliknya masuk kedalam, di cengkramnya stir mobilnya dengan geram.

'Mati kau Kim Jaejoong'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_MWO_" seru Changmin dan Yoochun bersamaan setelah mendengar cerita Junsu.

"Yah, bisakah kalian tidak berteriak seperti itu" omel Junsu.

"_Hyung_, benarkah itu?" tanya Changmin

"Jika tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Jae _Hyung_" jawab Junsu

" Aku jadi penasara, siapa yang telah meneror kalian seperti itu" kali ini Yoochun ikut menimpali.

"Mungkin Jae _Hyung_ memiliki musuh" tambah Changmin

"_Molla_, setahuku musuh Jae _Hyung_ hanya Go Ahra saja" jawab Junsu, " selebihnya aku tidak tahu"

"Kemungkinan dia yang meneror Jae _Hyung_, bukan kah dia sangat membenci Jaejoong _Hyung"_ Yoochun mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"_Hah, Molla"_ Junsu hanya menghela nafas pasrah

At Belakang Sekolah

Seorang yeoja berjalan menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang memejamkan matanya dibawa pohon yang rindang, namja itu membuka matanya ketika merasa ada seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya nya pada yeoja tersebut.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa mau ku Kim Jaejoong" desis yeoja itu

"Aku tahu kau yang telah mengirim teror itu" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Teror itu akan menjadi kenyataan jika kau tidak segera menjauhi Yunho oppa"

" Aku tidak pernah takut pada ancaman itu Go Ahra, dan kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mati terlebih dahulu" desis Jaejoong terdengar tajam dan berbahaya, kemudian dia meninggalkan Ahra

"Arrrghhhhhh, mati kau Kim Jaejoong" teriak Ahra frustasi.

Jaejoong segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan mengeluarka ponselnya, dia butuh seseorang untuk melakukan rencananya pada Ahra.

"_Yeobseo"_ sapa Jaejoong ketika panggilannya dijawab.

"..."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap Jaejoong pada seseorang di line telponnya

"..."

"Ayolah, bukankah kau sebentar lagi akan menetap di Amerika. Jadi, apa salahnya jika kau membantuku untuk yang terakhir kalinya" bujuk Jaejoong

"..."

"Aku ingin kau menculik yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra dan bawa dia ketempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan orang lain, aku akan mengirim fotonya padamu"

"..."

"Haha, aku tahu kau memang dapat diandalkan dan lakukan apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan padanya, mungkin dengan meyiksanya" ujar jaejoong memberi saran.

"..."

"_Ne gomawo chingu_, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

Pip

Jaejoong segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan seseorang yang akan membantu melancarkan rencananya.

"_It's show time_" batinnya sembari menyeringai.

"Boojae" teriak seseorag yang begitu di kenalnya membuat Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Yunnie" seru nya.

"Oh Boo, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ujar Yunho panik

" _Wae_?" tanya Jaejoong

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu , _ppali_ atau kita akan dihukum Cho _Songsaenim"_

"_MWO_, kalau begitu _kajja _Yunnie" Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Yunho dengan kasar.

"Yah Boo pelan-pelan" pekik Yunho kaget.

"Hehe" Jaejoong hanya tertawa cengengesan.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang berada dilantai 2 sebelum Cho _Songsaenim_ yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya menghukum mereka.

Ahra berjalan menuju mobilnya setelah keluar dari cafe tanpa sadar jika sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya

Greppp

"Hmmppp" sesuatu membekap hidungny hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

Orang tersebut segera membawa Ahra kedalam mobil yang terpakrik tak jauh dari mobil Ahra setelah memastikan keadaan aman.

"_Yeobseo"_

"..."

"Kita bertemu di JJ Cafe"

"..."

"_Ne"_

Setelah menutup telponnya, segera dilajukan mobilnya menuju suatu tampat yang sudah dipastikan aman olehnya.

At JJ Cafe

"_Otte_?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku sudah menculiknya"

" _God job_ Hyun Bin ah, kau memang yang terbaik" puji Jaejoong

"_Gomawo_ atas pujiannya Jae, anggap saja kenang-kenagan sebelum aku pindah. Lagipula, kau adalah sahabatku jadi senang bisa membantumu" ujar seseorang yang ternyata bernama Park Hyun Bin itu.

"_Ne,_ untuk langkah awal aku serahkan padamu Hyunnie. Siksa dia dan buat dia menderita, setelah itu aku sendiri yang akan bertindak" tegas Jaejoong sembari menyeringai.

"_It's easy_" ucap Hyun Bin

Kemudian mereka menikmati pesanan mereka dan dilanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan diantara Jaejoong dan Hyun Bin.

At Ahra Place

"Eungh" lenguh Ahra ketika terbangun dan ketika membuka mata,Ahra langsung terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak, jika ketika sadar dia melihat ada sekitar 6 namja mengelilinginya dengan tubuh nakednya.

"_Nu...nugu_?" tanya Ahra takut.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun" ucap salah satu dri mereka,"Bagaimana jika kita mulai pertunjukannya...hahaha".

"Kau benar, dia pasti akan sangat nikmat" seru temannya yang lain.

"Arrrrghhhh apa yang kalian lakukan, lepaskan aku" teriak Ahra ketika ke-6 namja itu melucuti pakaiannya.

"Nikmati saja cantik...hahaha" tawa ke 6 namja itu bersamaan.

Dan malam itu Ahra harus rela tubuh dan kehormatannya diambil namja-namja brengsek itu.

**Flashback**

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar disepanjang lorong jalan menuju tempat para brandalan

"Apa yang kau lakuka disini?" tanya salah satu brandal itu

"_Wae_?" bukannya menjawab tapi seseorang itu balik bertanya

"Ini daerah kami, jika kau ingin lewat maka kau harus membayar"

"Jadi kalian ingin uangku?" tanya nya lagi

"Tentu saja" jwab bradalan itu kompak

"Aku akan memberi kalian 20juta _won_" jawab orang itu yakin

"_MWO_" koor para brandal itu kaget," kau jangan bercanda" seru mereka

"Aku serius asal kalian mau melakukan sesuatu untukku, bagaimana?" tawarnya

"_Arra_, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Orang tersebut kemudian menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh para brandal itu dan mereka tentu saja menyanggupinya.

Pluk

"Ini uangnya dan lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan" tegasnya

"_Ne_" jawab para brandal itu bersamaan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks hiks aku kotor arrggghhh" teriak Ahra.

"Ya, kau memang sudah kotor" perkataan seseorang menghentikan teriakan Ahra.

"Siapa kau" tanya Ahra

"Park Hyun Bin _imnida_, dan aku yang telah membawamu ke tempat ini" ujar Hyun Bin.

"Hiks, _Wae_? Ku mohon lepaskan aku" Ahra sembari terisak dan memohon.

"_Mian,_ aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu karena ini adalah perintah" Hyun Bin berjalan mendekati Ahra. _Honestly,_ kau sangat cantik tapi sayang kau kotor" bisiknya pada Ahra

"Ap...apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ahra mendadak panik ketika Hyun Bin mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melukis diatas tubuhmu" seringai Hyun Bin.

"Arrghhhh sakit...hentikan Arrrghhhh" Ahra berteriak kesakitan

Hyun Bin menggerakkan dan menyayatkan pisaunya ditubuh Ahra yang masih naked itu

"Sepertinya para brandalan itu cukup membuat tubuhmu terkuras ne" ejek Hyun Bin pada Ahra.

Srettt

Srettt

Srettt

"Aargggh sa...kit, hah hah hah" Ahra merasa kesulitan bernafas karena kehilangan bayak darah.

Plok

Plok

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dan mengintrupsi kegiatan Hyun Bin yang sedang menyiksa Ahra.

"Ki...Kim Jaejoong" ucap Ahra terbata karena sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa kabar Go Ahra?" tanya Jaejoong

"Lepaskan akuh...hah hah" ujarnya susah payah.

"Hah, _in your dream_" dengus Jaejoong.

"Kau mengganggu kegiatanku Jae" omel Hyun Bin

"_Mian_ Hyunnie ah tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk ikut menyiksanya" Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja, aku akan pergi dulu" Hyun Bin pun pergi meninggalkan Ahra dan Jaejoong.

**TBC or END**

**Mian jika updatenya telat dan chap ini sungguh dan sangat tidak memuaskan, selain ceritanya pendek dan tidak menarik.**

**Sebenarnya chap ini panjang tapi aku potong, takutnya nanti kalian bosan membacanya.**

**Adakah yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ahra?**

**Tenang saja, penderitaan Ahra gak sampai disini saja kok dan kemungkinan 3 chap lagi epep ini bakal tamat.**

**Gomawo sudah mau review epep Metha dichap sebelumnya**

**Gomawo sudah menyempatkan baca epep abal-abal ini#bow**

**Palembang, 03 february 2014**


End file.
